A conference call system may allow multiple participants to substantially simultaneously communicate voice, video and data information during a call session. Managing multiple participants for a conference call, however, may be difficult for a number of reasons, particularly when using a cellular telephone. For example, some conference systems require entry of a sequence of digits that are received as dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones, such as a conference bridge number, a participant passcode, a leader passcode, and so forth. Locating and entering such information may be a tedious and time-consuming process for many users. Furthermore, information about the conference call may be limited, and in some cases, provided only upon request. Consequently, there may be a substantial need for improved conference call techniques to solve these and other problems in a device or network.